memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SCC-47106
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --Delta2373 06:31, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Episode links Please use templates when linking to episodes or films. See . Thanks, Cleanse 05:28, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Preview and capitalization A couple of things. Please make use of the "preview" button when making edits rather than making a ton of edits on the same article in a short period of time. Also, note that we capitalize the word Human here on Memory Alpha, since it is a species just like Romulan, Ferengi, and so forth. Lastly, we refer to the movies as "Star Trek films". Not "Star Trek motion pictures". -- sulfur 19:06, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Non-canon information in articles Please note that Memory Alpha articles only include canon information. If you are interested in contributing information from non-canon licensed Star Trek works (such as from games, novels and comics) you may want to check out Memory Beta. Thanks! 31dot (talk) 12:04, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Subtle reminder. - 05:49, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::If you believe something is an interesting fact or sheds light on a character's motivations, etc, please include it in a bgnote, not the body of the article. Makes it easier to separate what was established in canon from what was not. --LauraCC (talk) 19:39, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Dramen/Dramian system? You moved the "Dramian system" page to "Dramen system‎" today with no comment as to why the move was done. Can you please note why this change was made? -- sulfur (talk) 11:30, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Punctuation Please read the MOS, particularly the parts dealing with punctuation and episode titles. Every punctuation change you made here was wrong. - 05:59, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Punctuation - again Please take a look at MA:STYLE, as you were told before. I just had to fix all of the quotes you modified on . Please stop formatting quotes like this, it is not the proper way. --Delta2373 (talk) 02:42, February 29, 2016 (UTC)